Remember Me
by Lenora
Summary: Sirius wakes up in an unexpected place after falling through the veil and handles some unfinished business... Implied slash mpreg ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Muhahahahah! I own it all! 69Sees lawyers close in69 Or not...

A/N: I love this story so please be nice when reviewing...

Summary: Sirius wakes up in an unexpected place after falling through the veil and handles some unfinished business...

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: 69...69 is for scene breaks and actions in A/N's._Italics_ are song lyrics, thoughts, and mental conversations. **Bold** is for reflections.

**Remember Me**

Sirius Black slowly opened his eyes; the last thing he remembered was dueling with his _lovely_ cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. He frowned when he thought about his once beautiful cousin; it seemed she had become severely unhinged in Azkaban.

Sirius took a good look at his surroundings as his vision cleared. He was no longer in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, nor in his former home No. 12 Grimmauld Place. It looked like- no it couldn't be! It looked exactly like the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow before _that_ Halloween.

"Padfoot," said a very familiar voice.

"NO! No it's not possible," Sirius moaned, covering his face with his hands. "You're dead!"

"Padfoot, open your eyes," pleaded the voice again.

"No! James is dead and I'm going to wake up any minute back at Grimmauld Place and Remus is going to lecture me for hours for being so foolish!" Sirius insisted, as if trying to convince himself.

"Siri," said another voice; a much softer, feminine voice.

"No! It can't be! I need to be there for Harry; I already missed 12 years! I can't be dead!" Sirius cried, already dissolving into tears. "And Remus: he just got his mate back; Moony won't handle losing his mate again!" His hands slowly lowered from his face and he looked into the sympathetic eyes of his best friend and his wife. "James, Lily, tell me it's not true!"

"Oh Siri, I'm so sorry," Lily sobbed as she threw her arms around him, much like he had seen Hermione do to Harry.

"Tell me I'm not dead Prongs, please!" Sirius pleaded with his best friend as he hugged the red headed woman in his arms.

"I can't Padfoot," James said quietly. Sirius broke down completely, sobs racking his still thin body. Lily looked up at her messy haired husband, her emerald green eyes moist with the tears she had shed for her distraught friend.

The two cried for several more minutes until Sirius shuddered and he pulled back from Lily. "How?" he asked, looking at James.

"You fell through the Veil," James said.

Sirius groaned. "Right in front of Harry and Remus? Great…just what I always wanted to do; die in front of my mate and my godson." He opened his eyes, feeling defeated. Looking into Lily's eyes, his expression changed. "So where are we? I know it can't be Godric's Hollow."

Lily smiled and she looked around the room. "No, it's not, but when we got here, this is what we woke up to. I guess it's because this is where we were happiest. And you're in heaven, of course."

Sirius looked at his best friends and he felt it was time to get something off his chest. "James, Lils, there's something I must tell you. I am so sorry for convincing you to change secret keepers. If you had just kept me as the keeper, then you never would have died!"

Sirius was cut off by Lily who placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Sirius Orion Black, you listen to me now. We were meant to die then so Harry could grow up to defeat Voldemort. We may not like the fact that our baby has to fight that monster, but we cannot change fate."

"Yeah, mate, just as you were meant to die at that moment. You finally gave Harry a parental figure in his life, and you have given Harry a reason to want to defeat Voldemort. And also…you have given Remus a great gift that would have been lost if you had lived…" James said, leading Sirius to the copy of the Black Family Tree that had been in the study of the house in Godric's Hollow.

Sirius traced the line from his parents to his own name, where it was connected with Remus John Lupin. But the line didn't stop there. From there it continued on to a blank spot, reading _pregnancy in progress_. He gasped, turning around to face James. "Is it true?" he asked.

James nodded. "Yes. If you had lived, the baby would have been taken by the Control of Magical Creatures department," James informed him.

Sirius looked troubled as he studied the family tree. "Is there a place where I can see them?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded, rising gracefully from her chair. "Yes, I'll take you there now." The red headed witch led Sirius through many hallways that reminded the dark haired wizard of Hogwarts.

"Sirius!" cried a voice from behind them. Sirius turned around and he was shocked to see the familiar face of his little brother, Regulus.

"Regulus?" he choked out, feeling tears fill his eyes once more. He ran to his brother and he threw his arms around him. "You're here!"

"Siri, why are you here? When did you…?" Regulus asked delicately, knowing how hard it was for newly departed individuals to accept their demise.

"Just now Reg," Sirius said, hugging his younger brother who was his mirror image in every way. "Are Mother and Father here?" Sirius asked, dreading the moment he would see them again if they were.

Regulus shook his head. "Father is, but…Mother didn't make it in here. She was too deeply entrenched in the Dark Arts. Is Remus okay? What about your godson…Harry, wasn't it?"

"Harry is targeted by Voldemort," Sirius said, frowning when he thought of his godson.

Regulus grimaced. "I'm sorry. I know how it is to be on his hit list."

"Reg, I never understood why he killed you. You were the perfect Slytherin, what could you have done that prompted him murdering you?" Sirius asked.

Regulus smirked. "I wasn't exactly the perfect little Slytherin. The Dark Lord found out from our dear cousin that I was a spy for Dumbledore. He killed me without even asking for a reason."

"And you had a reason for doing something so foolish?" Sirius demanded.

Regulus nodded. "Love."

"Your girlfriend?" Sirius asked, looking at his little brother.

Regulus nodded once more. He held up his left hand and Sirius could see a shining platinum band on his ring finger. "We married, two months before the Dark Lord killed me. Siri…I have a daughter."

Sirius hugged his younger brother again. "What's her name?" he asked.

Regulus smiled with pride when he thought of his daughter. "Her name is Crystal Rose Black. She is a couple months younger than Harry and she goes to school in America with her mother. They're hidden under the Fidelius Charm with Elisabeta's family."

"Who's the secret keeper?" Sirius asked. Regulus smirked.

"Me," he said simply.

Sirius could see the logic in that, Regulus was dead. He couldn't betray the location of his family to Voldemort. Sirius could feel Lily walk up beside him.

"I really don't want to interrupt you two, but we need to be going Siri. You wanted to check up on Harry and Remus didn't you?"

Sirius nodded, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of his two beloveds: his godson and his mate. "I'll talk to you later," Sirius said to his little brother. Regulus nodded and he hugged his older brother. The elder Black then turned and he followed his best friend's wife to wherever she was leading him. They stopped in front of a closed door with no markings of any kind. Lily knocked three times in quick succession and the door opened.

"Names?" a man asked.

"Lily Potter and Sirius Black," Lily said. The man looked down at the clipboard he held in his hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black will be residing in your rooms until a set of his own can be made for his use. Rooms will be added on for the use of his mate when Mr. Lupin joins us in the future." The man looked up and he studied the two in front of him closely. "I'm assuming that you're here to get permission to use the community looking sphere so Mr. Black can see his loved ones?" Lily nodded. "Alright. Mrs. Potter, you already know where it is located. Mr. Black, I will be seeing you when your rooms are ready."

Sirius looked at him, confused. "I don't mean to be incredibly rude, but who in the name of Merlin are you?"

Lily looked scandalized, but the man just chuckled. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was quite a bit younger. If you must know young man, my name is Gabriel, high angel Gabriel," he said, smirking at the dumfounded wizard. "I believe if you leave now, you can catch some private time with the sphere," Gabriel said, looking at Lily. She gasped and she pulled Sirius out of the room.

"I'll see you later Gabriel!" she called. Sirius waved once before the red head had fully pulled him out of the room. Gabriel chuckled and he went back to working at his desk.

69Back on Earth69

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory_

Harry Potter lay on his bed in #4 Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since he had returned to his Aunt's home and already he could feel his soul slipping. While it was true that he hadn't known his godfather for very long, it still felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and given to Fluffy as a chew toy when he thought about how Sirius had died. It was his entire fault that the man had even entered the Ministry that night. If only he had listened to Snape better when the professor had tried to teach him how to guard his mind. Now that Harry had looked back on the previous school year, he could see how foolish he had been to keep up the grudge against the snarky professor. Everyone had a role to play in the upcoming war, and Snape was no exception.

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended_

_Just remember me_

Harry understood that the professor had to treat him like shit so that the students with Death Eater parents wouldn't report to their parents that the head of Slytherin was actually treating the bane of Lord Voldemort's like a person. Snape had to wear a complex mask and Harry respected the man for it. Harry knew that he wore his emotions on his sleeve, and when he got back to school he fully planned on asking the professor to teach him Occlumency once more.

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,_

_It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

Harry turned over onto his side and he closed his eyes, hoping that he would at least get a little sleep before the nightmares started once more.

_I'm with you_

_Whenever you tell, my story_

_For I am all I've done_

6969

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember me_

Remus Lupin lay alone in the master bed of 12 Grimmauld Place, the bed Sirius and he had occupied up until that night in the Department of Mysteries. He could feel silent tears stream down his face as he thought about his lost lover. His hand drifted down his chest to rest on his flat stomach, where their child grew. Remus knew that if it wasn't for the fact that he was pregnant, Moony would have gone off the deep end when Sirius fell through the Veil. The wolf inside him probably would have forced him to follow the dark haired wizard through the doorway.

_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers_

_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

The despondent werewolf curled up on his side as he began to sob with the loss of his mate…again.

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you_

_Then I will never die_

**Sirius watched his beloved mate through the viewing sphere, feeling tears slip down his face as he watched the brown haired man sob his heart out. "Oh Remy," he whispered, touching the image of his lover. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you from this pain…"**

_Remember, I'll never leave you_

_If you will only_

_Remember me_

Remus sobbed and he reached for the picture that had been taken the Christmas before of Sirius, Harry, and himself. He felt his breath catch in his chest as he saw the three in the picture grin at him, wave, then go back to teasing each other or quietly read. "Oh Siri, how can I live without you?" he whispered.

_Remember me..._

**Sirius felt his heart break when he heard Remus' heartbroken whisper. "You _have_ to live without me Remy. You have to live for our children…all three of them; the babies and Harry. They need you Remy. They need their daddy."**

_Remember, I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me_

_In your memory_

Remus lifted his head when he thought he heard his beloved's voice. "Siri?" he asked, looking around the empty room. He thought he heard the echo of his lover's beloved voice._ You _have_ to live for our children…all three of them; the babies and Harry…They need you, Remy…_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended_

_I live forever_

_Remember me_

Remus closed his eyes as he thought of his children and the ache in his heart lessened a bit. He would never get over the death of the love of his life, but he had children to think of.

The first thing he needed to do was get his godson away from those horrible muggles. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he slowly got up out of the bed and moved to the writing desk. He wrote out three letters: one to the Ministry, insisting that he receive the guardianship that was granted to him by the Potters will; one to Dumbledore, telling him that he would be retrieving Harry from the Dursleys home the next day; and finally, one to Harry, telling him that he would be coming to live with Remus at Grimmauld Place.

When he was finished, he smiled and he moved back onto the bed. "Good night Siri," Remus whispered, his hand resting on his flat stomach.

_Remember me_

6969

_Remember me_

Harry's head perked up when he heard the tapping of an owl's beak against the panes of his window. He got up and he let the bird in, noticing that it was followed by another owl. One was the familiar barn owl of Remus Lupin, an owl he got familiar with during his stay at Grimmauld Place the summer before. The other was an important looking ministry owl. He opened the Ministry's letter first, gasping in pleased shock when he read what it said. He was now the ward of Remus Lupin, his second godfather.

_Remember me_

Next, Harry opened the message from Remus and he smiled as he read what it said. It basically told him that he never had to go back to 'those horrible people' and he was welcome in Remus' home any time he wanted to be there. Harry's smile widened when he read that the man would be coming to pick him up the next day. Harry got up and he quickly packed all of his belongings. As he placed the various items inside his trunk, his uncle actually allowed him to keep in his room that summer, Harry felt his hand brush against the familiar shape of the mirror that Sirius had given him. Harry softly caressed it and he vowed silently to have Remus repair it the next day. "I'll miss you Sirius, but hopefully, it will get better," Harry whispered, looking at the mirror. He carefully replaced it in the trunk and he finished putting his album in it. He then closed the lid of the trunk and locked it, wiping his hand across the lock and watched it lock itself. Harry had gotten the idea for the lock after seeing the trunk that Remus owned in his third year. He then moved back to his bed and laid down looking at the one picture that he treasured more than even the ones he had of his parents. It was the picture that Hermione had taken the Christmas before, of Remus, Sirius, and himself. The three in the picture were joking, laughing, and basically making nuisances of themselves. Well…Harry and Sirius were; Remus was trying to read in the picture. "I'll miss you Sirius, and it's for you that I'm going to do this. I'm going to kill Voldemort for you. I give you my word," Harry said, clutching the picture to his chest, feeling the emptiness that was his soul begin to fill back up.

**Sirius watched as the two that he loved above all started to heal. He knew that neither of them would ever be who they had been before he had died, but at least together they had some chance of making through their pain. Turning away from the viewing sphere, he walked back to James and Lily's rooms. It had been fifteen years, after all, since he had seen them, and he was intent on getting reacquainted with them.**

_Remember me…_

Fin.


End file.
